minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 14)
Summary After stopping Daniel and Will from killing each other, they alongside Mary and Alyssa reach their destination... Chapter 14: Mob Cove "How deep is it?" Will muttered. Alyssa couldn`t be mad at him. He had spent most time underground or possessed, of course he would be mad. Daniel didn`t say anything. Either he was thinking about his dreams, or he was also mad. Alyssa thought if they could found out who the two men in his dreams were, they would know more about everything. Mary suddenly said: "Alyssa? Are you okay?" Surprised, Alyssa turned around: "I am fine. Why?" "Because you haven`t been testing your powers even though we are walking like an hour down here..." After that comment, Alyssa felt like an idiot. She, a geokinesis user, doesn`t think about using her powers in a place they would be the strongest! With that, she touched the wall and closed her eyes. She imagined that a path of earth formed in the cave and she heard tremors. As she opened her eyes, a path had been formed, the end shining. Will marched forward immediately, Mary followed. Daniel watched into the cave and suddenly said: "Thank you." "What?" Alyssa was surprised. "Simply thank you, Alyssa. You saved us from Herochrome, guided us to the Earth Shard and stopped me from killing Will. I wanted to thank you for that." Alyssa rapidly turned around, noticing she blushed a bit. "That... was nothing." she muttered. "I think it is much. You seem so strong from each of us. You discovered your powers ahead of us." Without even thinking, she took Daniel`s hand and said: "You are not powerless. No one in the entire world is. Everyone wields his power, and it will unfold when you believe in it." From looking at his face, Daniel appeared confused, but he nodded and replied: "You know what I would say. Now, let`s go." They caught up to Mary and Will and saw something impossible: It looked like a society in a cave. The ceiling was full of stones which seemed to enlighten the entire area. They saw signs of houses: doors, windows, even flowers. Creatures were walking around. It reminded Alyssa of Crescent Island in Market Weekend. Two of the creatures passed by: One being dressed like Will, marksman-ish, with grey skin, dark grey hair and empty black eyes, making his face look like a skull. The other wore a red-to-yellow dress and her hair was like Mary`s. She kept juggling flaming sticks, but as Daniel looked at her, she threw them away. "Who are you two?" Daniel asked. The boy with the skull face replied: "I am Skull, a skeleton and this is Flare, a blaze. "Blazes? Since when are blazes native to the Overworld?" "Some... entities.. migrated to here." the answer was. "Anyway, welcome to Mob Cove! So, why are you here?" Will joined saying: "Uhh, might sound unbelievable, but we are benders who search for the four shards. We heard you can tell us where to find the third one." "Actually" the girl, Flare threw in. "There is someone in our tribe who can also help you with your powers. They lack of use." "We figured that." Mary said. "We will help you unleashing them." Skull said. "Let`s go!" Flare said and took Daniel`s hand. Alyssa looked at him. His hand was burning and he looked like he was about to panic. "Stop burning him alive!" she shouted. "Oh, sorry.." Flare replied and looked down. "Are you coming!" they heard Skull`s voice from the end of the staircase. "We are coming!" Will roared down and the group walked down to the mysterious creature, that will guide them to the third shard and teach them their powers.... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions